


Pulling it Off

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Humor, KAT-TUN member kirai, M/M, Pin being dorks, Snark, dubious fashion, stupid bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Jin sets out to prove that he is a master of fashion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: "Is that Massu's hat?" and a truly hilarious incident with red cowboy boots from the sitcom "How I Met Your Mother".

Yamapi opened the door of his apartment and was greeted by the sight of a shapely ass and two flailing legs draped over his couch. Of course he knew exactly who the limbs belonged to but that didn't stop him from asking wryly, "Can I help you?" 

Jin freed a hand from behind the sofa to wave distractedly. His voice was muffled, "Hey, Pi! I dropped my phone back here and I was just looking for it. You know there's a lot of stuff back here!" 

Because Yamapi was a nice person, and also because he was a little afraid of the answer, he did not ask Jin what he had been doing that caused him to drop his phone behind the heavy piece of furniture. Nor did he speculate on Jin's chances of finding his phone. He hadn't moved the sofa to clean behind it in ages, god knows what kind of crap might be back there. 

"Ha!" The arm tossed a small, now dusty, phone onto the cushions. But Jin wasn't done rummaging. 

Yamapi leaned against the door frame, content to take advantage of a prime opportunity to stare at Jin's ass. "If you find change back there, I'm not letting you keep it. I am using it to buy beer."

"Fair enough. But I'm not looking for change, I found something better!" 

Before Yamapi could open his mouth to wonder if he even wanted to know, Jin extricated himself from the couch and held out his hand with a triumphant grin. "Check this out!" 

'This' turned out to be a white fisherman's hat decorated with tiny green palm trees and pink flamingos. And also a significant number of dust bunnies. Yamapi suspected the hat belonged to Massu, he had a very vague memory of the younger boy wearing it... years ago. Maybe it was time to clean again. 

Jin plopped down on the couch and plopped the hat on his head where it flattened his bangs into his eyes and clashed with his sleek clothes. "What do you think Pi? How do I look?" 

'Ridiculous' was the correct answer but Yamapi just smiled took the more tactful route, "I don't think it's quite your style, Jin." 

Jin snorted, "That's crazy. I can make anything look good. I can totally pull this off." 

Yamapi raised a skeptical eyebrow and after a second, Jin pushed the hat back so he could see Pi's face and pouted. "Clearly, I am going to need a second opinion." 

"I think you are going to be disappointed." 

Jin narrowed his eyes, he was determined now. "We'll see about that." 

The next day Yamapi insisted on accompanying Jin up to KAT-TUN's dressing room so he could witness "Jin's glorious triumph of fashion" first hand. 

He had valiantly attempted to conceal his snickers the night before as he watched Jin go through his closet trying to come up with some combination of garments that might match the hat. In the end, he settled on jeans and a white tank top. Not the most elaborate outfit but, as Pi had helpfully pointed out, he didn't have many options. 

Jin's group had no such compunctions. When Jin strolled into the room and posed with one hand cocked on his hip, the other slung casually in his pocket, and his head tilted like he was doing an An An shoot, KT-TUN's reactions did not disappoint Yamapi's expectations in the least. 

Kame grinned and cocked an eyebrow, "Did you lose a bet?" He turned to Koki, "You had a bet going and you didn't tell me about it?" 

Koki spared a second from guffawing into his tea to pat Kame's hand and reassure him, "Aw, baby you know I tell you everything. Well, nearly everything. You know I wouldn't keep something like that to myself," his gesture indicating the hat. 

Ueda was hiding behind a magazine but giggling so hard he was slumped over onto Taguchi's shoulder. Junno just gave Jin his usual bright grin and a thumbs up, "Nice style!" he crowed in English. Jin narrowed his eyes, he could tell when Junno was being sarcastic. His expression set off another wave of laughter from Ueda, who had now abandoned his magazine and was doubled over laughing. 

Pi had just opened his mouth to declare his total victory when Jin testily held up his finger, "Wait!" He wheeled to face the last member of the group. "Nakamaru! My good friend, Yuichi!" 

Maru scrunched down a little in his seat, his expression was aggressively neutral. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you! You think this looks great, right?" 

Nakamaru bit his lip, Jin's quivered. 

Ueda chortled, "Of course he wouldn't lie to you Jin. That is why he isn't saying anything." 

Jin scowled at them while Pi smirked. "I can practically hear you smirking from here, Pi." Jin spat out without turning around. "You guys suck, I'm getting a second opinion." 

Yamapi grinned as Jin dragged him out of the room and down the hall, "You mean a _third_ opinion. Wait, does KAT-TUN count as a unit? Seventh opinion?" 

"Shut up." 

The only occupants of the NewS dressing room were Ryo, which was very bad for Jin's case, and Massu, which was very good. Jin hoped that maybe they would balance each other out. 

Ryo looked up when they came in and sighed, "Some days you just make it too easy. That is not even worth my time.", he went back to his notebook. 

Jin grinned, "Silence means assent!" He ignored Ryo's answering snort and turned to face Massu, now a little desperate. "You think this hat looks great, right Massu-kun? I'm pulling it off?" 

Massu smiled and Jin beamed back, "Pulling it off... yep. That's exactly what I'm doing." Before Jin could announce his complete triumph to Pi, Massu plucked the hat from Jin's head and grinned at him. "Where did you find this? I've been looking for it _everywhere_!" 

Jin crossed his arms and pouted but it didn't phase Massu in the least. He sighed, "Behind Pi's couch." 

The shorter man put the hat on his head where is should have clashed horribly with Massu's lighter green shorts and his bright blue and white striped t-shirt but instead ended up looking completely adorable in a way that Jin had to admit it would never look on him. 

"Thanks, Akanishi-kun! I love this hat." 

He knew when he was defeated. "You're welcome." He was about to slump dejectedly back to his group when Massu piped up, "Akanishi-kun?" 

He turned to find Massu holding out a shopping bag at him. "I bought this the other day and I don't think it's quite what I wanted. I brought it in for Ryo-chan but I think it's a bit big for him. You should have it, if you want it!" 

Jin pulled out a beautiful dove grey fedora with dark purple stripes and a black band. Ryo's scowl was just a bonus. "Wow, thank you." He put in on, cocked it at the perfect angle and looked up at the mirror. Oh yeah, he looked fantastic. 

"You realize this just proves what I've been saying for years, you have a big head Akanishi." 

He just grinned at Ryo, "The better to wear _amazing hats_." 

Later that day they were lounging on the couch and Jin was gloating about his awesome new hat. He looked up at Pi with slightly uncertain eyes, "It doesn't bother you that I didn't look cute?" 

He flicked Jin in the forehead, "I didn't say you weren't cute, I said I didn't think it was your style. Honestly, Jin, I always think you're adorable." Before Jin could start wibbling excessively he added, "Although I think you look best when you aren't wearing anything at all." 

Jin's grin went wicked and his voice turned speculative, "Is that so?" Then he was on his feet and pulling Pi off the couch and back towards his bedroom. He stopped after a few steps and grabbed the fedora from the coffee table. "Maybe this time, I'll leave the hat on."


End file.
